Otto Sanchez
|yearsactive = 1997-present }} Otto Sanchez is an American actor best known for his role as inmate Carmen "Chico" Guerra in the hit prison drama series Oz. Biography Sanchez was born in Jackson Heights, Queens, New York, to Violeta Zoila Carbajal. Sanchez first got into the arts through painting, having pursued Advertising Design while he was enrolled at the Fashion Institute of Technology in 1987, then became fascinated with theater when he got a scholarship to the Columbus College of Art and Design. After graduating, Sanchez moved back to New York City in 1991 to start a career in acting. Sanchez got his first on-screen role in 1997, when he was cast as Thug #1 in the crime-drama TV series Dellaventura. Sanchez got his first major recurring role in 1998, when he was first cast as Carmen "Chico" Guerra, inmate of the Oswald State Correctional Facility, in the prison drama series Oz. Since then, Sanchez has appeared in TV shows and movies such as The Blacklist, Elementary, Terminator Genisys, Unforgettable, Person of Interest, Law & Order, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Canterbury's Law, Gotham, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Sanchez portrayed Deputy Rick Silo in the Season Two episode "No Way Out". Filmography *The Pearl (2016) - Louis Rivera *Elementary (2016) - Renny Trautman *Shades of Blue - 2 episodes (2016) - Raul Mendez *The Blacklist (2015) - Michael Carpus *Gotham (2015) - Odgen Barker *Terminator Genisys (2015) - Detective Timmons *Girls (2015) - Joralemon *My Name Is David (2015) - Unknown Character *Unforgettable (2014) - Dudek *Person of Interest (2012) - Ochoa *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2011) - Mugger *Blue Bloods - 2 episodes (2011) - Diego *The Blue Wall (2010) - Mike DelSanto *Burn Notice - 4 episodes (2009) - Diego Garza *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2009) - Detective Gonzo Ruiz *Law & Order - 3 episodes (2000-2009) - Westside Express Employee/Reynaldo Celaya/Detective Hector Diaz *The Moment I Died (2009) - James *Canterbury's Law (2008) - Danny Santos *Manhunt 2 (2007) - Perv (voice) *Kidnapped - 10 episodes (2006-2007) - Otto *Criminal Minds - "No Way Out" (2007) ... Deputy Rick Silo *Push (2006) - Paul *The Exonerated (2005) - Prison Officer *La Araña (2003) - Ricky *Bad Boys II (2003) - Carlos *Kill the Poor (2003) - Negrito *Oz - 40 episodes (1998-2003) - Carmen "Chico" Guerra *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit - 2 episodes (2000-2002) - Eddie Fuente/Delfino Melendez *Dregs of Society (2001) - Matty *100 Centre Street (2001) - Unknown Character *Double Whammy (2001) - Ping Pong *Overnight Sensation (2000) - Yucca Sanchez *Third Watch - 3 episodes (1999-2000) - Mikey *El séptimo cielo (1999) - Oscar *Speed of Life (1999) - Que Pasa Man *Mute Love (1999) - Richard *Late Night with Conan O'Brien (1999) - Jimmy Roselli, the Home School Pusher (uncredited) *An Argentinian in New York (1998) - Bad Guy *Dellaventura (1997) - Thug 1 External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors